Father's Day
by Female Heero Yuy
Summary: It's that time of year. And it's time to give back to the father in their lives.


Father's Day

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Gatchaman this would be in the anime._

Note: Anything in "italics" means they are talking in japanese. 

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ahhh, a day of relaxation. A day of no work. A day of having one less kid in the house to cause chaos. Even if said kid, wasn't particularly his kid. A day to lounge by the pool with a nice bottle of whiskey. A day...

"We're hungry." came the whine from the youngest of his flock.

A day to remember there was still four other kids to feed. And there was no food in the house because they had arrived late and it was too late to go grocery shopping. "Okay, who feels like cooking?" he asked. Knowing fully well the response he'd receive.

"Awwwww."

"Noooo!"

"Can't we just do take out!?"

Came the responses from three of the four. "Ken?" he looked pleadingly at his second oldest. And the only one to not say anything.

"I don't care. I just want food." he looked tired. Obviously if he was even willing to cool. The energy, or lack of was clearly stating he probably shouldn't let him near the stove at the moment.

"Take out it is." he decided. It wouldn't hurt to spoil his kids once in a while. Especially since he himself did not feel like cooking. And take out meant less dishes to worry about.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The house they were in was his home in America. The house he'd purchased years ago when he'd taken Ken and his mother there so she could receive proper medical treatment after Ken's father "died." Instead of selling it, he decided to keep it. It was a good house. Though hardly used now. But very useful when he had to actually do some work on this side of the world. And another upside was, the house he'd purchases was near a shopping district that was walking distance. After a discussion, they decided on Wings and Things. But the next problem was once they'd even arrived at the district. Three took off to go look at the shops. Leaving him and Ken to do the actual ordering.

Ken stood at the counter, holding his debit card as he looked over the menu. "Can I get five orders of fries..." his eyes looking over the flavors as he tried to make a decision. "...two orders of vegetables...what sauces do you have for that?"

"We only have ceasar dressing." the girl replied.

"Awww, okay, like...four cups of the ceasar dressing." he continued. "And the one hundred wings, to go." he still seemed to be thinking.

"What flavors do you want?" she typed up his order.

"Ummm..." he looked to be at a loss. "Can I get half of that to be spicy...twenty hawaiian teriyaki...ummm...ten italian parmesian...and uhhh...the rest lemon pepper."

She gave him his total, he passed the card and signed the receipt, putting in a little extra for a tip.

"_One hundred wings. Don't you think that's a little much?_" Dr. Nambu asked as Ken was giving her back the receipt.

"_Not when you have five people eating them, and knowing there's no food in the house._" Ken replied as he handed over his debit card. Dr. Nambu had a shared account that Ken could use since it was under his name as well. But he never let the boy carry the card, or any of the others for that matter, for safety reasons.

"_A very good point._" he put the debit card in his wallet.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE JAPANESE!" the girl squeeled suddenly in excitement.

"Yes...yes I am..." Ken responded slowly. Then he could swear the girl was convulsing. Because she appeared as though she was about to die with the new found knowledge.

"Geeze Ken, what did you do? Poison the girl?" Joe asked as he walked in.

"I don't even know." he looked at him with confusion.

"_She's not making the wings is she? I don't want drool in mine._" Joe asked so she wouldn't understand.

"_God I hope not._" he replied.

"_Ken, Joe, don't be rude._" Dr. Nambu scolded.

"FRANK! WE HAVE REAL JAPANESE PEOPLE IN HERE!" the girl shouted to the back.

"Oie, I resent that. I'm italian." Joe pouted. Even though he'd clearly been speaking japanese earlier.

"Oh my god it's an italian!" she came around the counter. "Can I hug you? Can I get a picture?" she asked.

"_What freaky dimensional world did we enter?_" Ken asked as the girl put her arms around their shoulders and the man known as Frank took a picture.

"I'm sorry." Frank apologized. "She just gets excited because we don't get many foreigners in here."

"Don't get many foreigners? We live here." Joe added with amusement.

"Heck we live down the street." Ken added in.

"Ohhh! Are you guys like friends or something?!" The girl asked while Frank rolled his eyes and went back to finish their order.

"Sssuuuurrrreeee..." Ken responded awkwardly. He'd never had an encounter with someone getting excited over someones origins before.

"Brothers actually." Joe corrected, seeing that Ken wasn't sure how to handle to girl. This confused the girl for a moment, and before she could ask anything Frank came out with their order.

"Thank you, come again." he stated to cut her off. Saving them from anymore awkward questions from his cashier.

"Thank you." Ken gladly took the bags along with Joe, and walked out. Dr. Nambu laughing at how fast he walked to escape.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Once they were home, and the wings placed at the center of the table along with the fries and vegetables. Everything was a little calmer. He said a little, because he could swear his kids were eating like they hadn't had food in months. "So doctor, do you have any plans for today?" Jun asked as she held a wing between her hands.

"I was thinking of reading a good book, with a nice bottle of whiskey by the pool." he replied. "...Why?" he suddenly became suspcious.

"No reason. Just thought i'd ask." she took a bite of her wing.

"Can someone pass me a piece of celery?" Ken asked.

"Come on Ken! Be a man! Eat only meat!" Joe nudged him.

"I'm sorry I like vegetables." he pretended to apologize after taking a piece of celery.

"I am sooo glad I don't share a room with you." Dr. Nambu laughed. When Joe ate anything spicey, he was notorious for having heavy gas. But even still, he made a mental note to have the windows open.

"These italian ones are pretty good." Jinpei all but inhaled his food. "You should of gotten more aniki."

"I'll remember next time." Ken made sure to snag one or he wouldn't get any of the italian ones.

"Suddenly I feel like you're all plotting." Dr. Nambu gave them, the look. The dreaded look that all children hated to receive by any parent or parental figure. The look that gave them shivers down their spines more than a hundred galactor goons aiming guns at them.

"What ever do you mean Dr. Nambu?" Jun asked innocently.

"Ken's far too well behaved. Jinpei occupying himself with food, Joe's not making snarky comments, and you're playing innocent far too much my dear." he lowered his piece of chicken from his mouth. "Out with it."

Silence hit the table for a moment, then Ken mouthed the word "Damn." before reaching by his seat and pulling out a large bag. "You got us."

"How did you know?!" Jinpei looked surprised.

"I've raised you." His interest was peaked by the bag. "I know when you're up to something. Now what's in the bag? Did you break something?"

"No!" they defended at the same time.

"Oh god, there's not a head in there is there?" he panicked a little. Sometimes he just never knew with his kids.

"I wish!" Joe stated bluntly. "Cause if it was anyones head it'd be Katse's!"

"Joe!" Jun scolded him.

"I was just being honest."

Ken pushed the bag closer to Dr. Nambu while rolling his eyes. He was not going to get involved with Joe's head statement. "Happy Father's Day."

Dr. Nambu was taken a back by that. Sometimes even they could surprise him. "That's right...it is father's day isn't it?" he stood up and looked in the bag, pulling out two bottles of his favorite whiskey. "Do I even want to know how you obtained these?" he asked.

"Probably not." Ken answered honestly with a snicker.

"You didn't steal them did you?" he raised a curious brow.

"No. And if you don't believe us you can check the bank statement later." Joe added in.

"Awww thank you." he hugged them. "And if I find out you're all secretly buying alcohol while underage to drink in secret you're all grounded for life."

"...Okay." Ken, Joe and Jun replied all at the same time. Leaving him thinking he should keep a better eye on the bank accounts in the future.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_I made it! I finished this before Father's day was over! Yay! But oh my god am I roasting X.x It hot today. Over 100 degrees. . *melts*_

_Hope you guys liked this story. The for it came to me when I went to Wings and Things (Otherwise known as Wing It), when I was wondering how I should write this fic in the first place. xD The cashier girls reaction is similar to the reaction I got in my Gregory Violet cosplay when a girl was convulsing at seeing me. And I remembered it and it made me laugh (Probably the best compliment i'd ever received =), so I decided to add it in. _

_Happy Father's day to all the father's who deserve it. I say it that way because not all are deserving of even being called father, or should even be fathers. Mine especially. Sorry to say. But luckily in my life, I had great father figures in my life, even though we were not related. = Take care! And if you can't afford to give the father you love a present, a hug goes a long way...and maybe some cookies. xD_


End file.
